


Secret Agent Men

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of Clint/Coulson fics under 1000 words that were originally posted on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and any necessary warnings will be in the notes for each ficlet.

Anonymous asked:

#  [1) Clint and Coulson (or Clint and Natasha if you prefer that) 2) Stranded on an island](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/95041927310/1-clint-and-coulson-or-clint-and-natasha-if-you)

[17 August 2014](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/95041927310/1-clint-and-coulson-or-clint-and-natasha-if-you)

“This is your fault,” Phil says, as he strips out of his jacket and ties it into a make-shift head cover.

“My fault?” Clint protests, stomping up the beach and spraying water in every which direction, “I’m not the one who pissed off Mullholland!”

“Let’s go, before it gets dark,” Phil sighs and holds out a hand.


End file.
